


Playing Regular Life

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blindfolded sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: This was my first multiple part story when I posted on Tumblr.  I've reworked it a little but not too much.Y/N is in a polyamorous relationship with both Winchesters.  They happen to be in town for a hunt, that also happened to lead them to be working in the same office campus as Y/N.  Sam is posing as an IT expert.  Dean, as maintenance.  Of course, they're going to run into her once in a while.  Just by happenstance, right?





	1. Supply Run

                Reviewing marketing releases was about as much fun as a root canal.  She sighed as she waded through the endless legalese required before releasing to the masses.  The orange notification at the bottom of her PC screen was a very welcome distraction.  It was Sam.

                : Seriously, how do you do this for a living?:  His discomfort as palpable as if he’d been standing in front of her. 

                : Well my condo sure as hell won’t pay for itself. :  She smiled.  Since she ran into Sam and his big smaller brother Dean a few years ago, they’d become a happy trio of friends with benefits.  She knew all about what they did but they kept her as safe as they could.  She’d learned to fight, shoot, and perform exorcisms.  All the things a modern woman needs.

                : I’d rather be in hell:  A pause.  : No.  No I wouldn’t:

                : A couple of hours love, and then it’s pizza and beer for all of us.:  She promised. 

                : I’d rather just kill this monster and call it a day.  Dean is driving me nuts.  I swear, next time I play maintenance man.:

                : Yes dear.:  She called the Winchesters for more than just a conjugal visit this time.  Her office was located in one of several businesses in what was once an old ironworks factory.  It had been a prime candidate for repurposing as well as a perfect location for extremely angry ghosts. 

                The history wasn’t hard.  A bunch of workers had died in an accident when something heavy and full of molten iron had fallen.  At least they thought it was an accident at first.  But people dropped in groups of 17 every 15 years or so since.  When the building was still a factory, the number of deaths were more easily explained away.  However, office workers, caught a little more notice.  Most recently, someone’s tie had gotten caught in an envelope machine.  She wouldn’t believe it had she not actually seen it herself.  The local police were still scratching their heads and calling them “freak accidents.”

                Sam had weaseled his way into the IT department while Dean was maintenance.  Just to be a jerk, she would call for service on loose chair casters on her chair to “broken email.”  Fortunately, she had her own office in a somewhat isolated part of the building so that when the broken caster led to some fingering from Dean and the email request leading to a blowjob for Sam, they were relatively safe from discovery.  No one in the relationship was very quiet with their pleasure. 

                Blushing at the memories, she reached for her pen to make some notes.  She didn’t get very far before the pen was out of ink. 

                : Anything happening on your floor?:  Sam’s notification blinked. 

                She reached into her pen cup for a replacement, only to discover that she only had two red and one green.  “Dammit.”  She muttered as she replied to Sam.  : What I thought was a cold spot at lunch turned out to be because some asshole didn’t close the freezer properly.:  She opened her desk drawer, no pens there either.  She was famous for wandering out on the floor and leaving a trail of abandoned pens everywhere she went.  She sighed. 

                : I guess we’ll have to run down here at night.:  Sam offered. 

                : Maybe.  Well in the meantime, I have to run to the supply room.  BRB.:  Since the building was nice and old, the supply room was all the way in the basement in this super, creepy, tomb like room.  Arched stonework, layers of brick, and massive hinges where a steel door had once stood. 

                The ding of the elevator echoed through the hallway as she stepped out.  No one was permanently down here, the catacomb like rooms used for filing and supplies.  The supply was at the end of the hallway, as she turned to enter, she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway behind her.  Paying no attention, she continued in as the automatic lights flickered on, flooding the room in harsh, white light.  For some reason, the pens were all the way in the back corner.  She sighed and wove through the shelves of file folders and outdated broken phones.  The footsteps continued.  This time behind her and approaching fast. 

                She spun, about to swing when she was grabbed by the shoulders and pressed against the nearest wall.  The air whooshed out of her lungs but on the inhale she was assaulted by the unique flavor of Sam Winchester.  His hard thigh pressed between her legs, pushing her skirt up around her hips.  She looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes and braced her hands against his chest.  “Sam!  You scared the shit out of me!”

                The sparkle intensified as he smiled down at her.  “I’m sorry beautiful, I just wanted a minute with you.”  He pressed his thigh against her harder and put his forehead to hers.  “I missed you this morning.”  He said softly. 

                Running her hands up his arms to entangle in his hair, she combed her fingers through his long locks.  He purred in response.  “Oh handsome, I had to get in early.  I’d almost forgotten about it as I’ve been—“  she pushed down on his thigh with a soft grunt, “and then I’d be in really deep shit.  And I would be fired and broke and wouldn’t be able to play with you anymore.”

                “Mmm.”  He tipped his head down to drag his lips along the sensitive skin beneath her ear and down to her collarbone.  “I still missed you.  I woke up aching for you.”

                “Believe me.  I was very unhappy to leave.”  Craning her neck to give him better access, she couldn’t help her rapid breathing.  Sam could turn her on faster than anyone.  “Aching huh?”  She rubbed her core against his thigh again. 

                He brought his head up and met her lips with his own.  Tongue exploring and pressing against hers.  Her breath was taken away again as she arched away from the wall and into his solid body.  Her skirt hiking up higher, causing Sam to growl as his hands ran down to her hips and met bare flesh.  She burned under his touch.  “Aching right now too,” he whispered, taking one of her wrists and pressing her hand against his erection. 

                “Oh, I’ve neglected you so much haven’t I?”  She moaned softly.  Cupping him firmly, she twisted her hand to unzip his pants and slip her hand inside.  She shivered as her hand met his throbbing length.  “I’m so very sorry.”

                “You can make it up to me.”  He flexed and she gasped at the twitch of his cock in her hand.

                “Right here?”  She breathed.  Her heart pounding. 

                “Please.”  He begged, kissing her again.                

                She wiggled a little and Sam stood back.  Letting her weight sag against the wall, she slid down, her knees almost to her chest and she reached to free him from the confines of his slacks.  “C’mere.”  She tugged his cock gently. 

                “I’m all yours.”  He purred and stepped forward, sliding between her lips.  She sucked in hard, cupping his balls in her hand and hummed, the vibrations rocketing through his nerves.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced his hands on the wall and began moving his hips, sliding in and out.  Slow and steady, he continued while she took each slow push with a swirl of her tongue and a stroke of her hand.  Opening his eyes, and looking down, he noticed her skirt pushed up and wrapped around her waist.  One hand was buried between her legs, tickling her folds as she pleased him. 

                The sight of her, against the wall, his cock sliding between her perfect lips, her hand rubbing her pussy sent a massive surge through Sam, pushing him almost over that delicious edge.  His body shuddered as he put a hand behind her head, and gently pulling her away from him.  “No…Y/N…” he panted. 

                She tried to chase his cock as he pulled away.  “Sam.”  She mewed.  He bent down to kiss her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck he dropped to his knees before her.  Sliding forward, he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her up into his lap.  His pulsing hard-on slipped between her folds, coating him with her desire and sending a jolt through both of them.  “Sam,” she breathed when she came up for air.  “Please.”  She sighed as she reached between them, notching him at her entrance.

                He rose up on his knees a bit, pushing her back against the wall and sliding fully home.  She went limp around him momentarily, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  He felt her breath wash over his flushed skin.  “Ready?”  He asked softly.

                She bit him.

                Biting his lip to keep from shouting he rose up more, keeping her pinned to the wall as he slammed his hips into her.  She bit down harder, no doubt marking him and he loved it. 

                She reached her arms out to either side, grasping the supports of the supply shelves as Sam pounded into her.  He wanted to tear her sweater from her.  He wanted to bite and suck at her breasts as he fucked her.  The frustration causing him to growl and dig his fingers into her hips.  Then sliding one hand between them and thumbing at her swollen nub.  She tightened around him instantly as a cry escaped her. 

                “Will you cum for me?”  He gasped into her ear. 

                Her head lolled against the wall.  “Yes.”  She twitched her hips against his fingers.  “Soon.  So…nnnh… close… Sam…”  She was murmuring in ecstasy as he moved within her.  She arched, pushing her covered breasts towards him.  He bent down to bite at one breast through the sweater.  Imagining the taut nipples beneath the layers.  So maddeningly close.  She began to buck harder.  Her muscles spasmed around his cock as she fell over the edge. 

                And he followed.      

                Slumped together, Sam regained his senses first.  “I love you.”  He whispered and her whole body clenched around him.

                “I love you.”  She sighed.  “Can we go home now?”

                “God, yes.”  He replied.   


	2. Going Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has summoned Dean for some maintenance work.

                The boys were getting cranky.  The job was taking way too long.  They’d figured out so far that it’s an anniversary haunting but depending on whose math you counted on it was either over for another 15 years, OR it came to a head in two days.    

                Sam had quit his IT façade since the nothing more could be gained with him “wasting away at a desk.”  However, he’d made it clear that he’d meet Y/N in the supply room any time she wished.  She’d blushed furiously at the memory. 

                Dean, however, had decided to stay on playing maintenance man.  Sam and Y/N suspected that Dean actually enjoyed the work.  “I would just like to see all the bulbs replaced in the parking structure and to get elevator four back online,” he’d said. 

                Y/N’s afternoon was dragging.  As the sun moved, it positioned itself directly behind her, blocking out her monitor.  Sighing, she went to pull the blinds in her window.  Only to be greeted by the entire thing falling down and crashing into her collection of random window junk.  Cursing, she cleaned up the mess, salvaged what she could and reached for her phone. 

                : Dooooood! :  She sent.  The reply was almost instant.

                : What’s up, Gorgeous? :  Dean replied. 

                : Windowsill carnage.  Blinds tried to jump me.  Many casualties.  Employee of the Quarter award shattered.  Can’t see PC screen.  Most hope is lost.  Send help. : She pressed Send.  

                : To the rescue! :

                He found her sitting at her desk, feet up, playing with a fidget spinner.  She thought he was just adorable in his khaki colored official campus shirt and hat.  Jeans, his boots, and tool bucket completed his outfit.  He sauntered in and stood before her desk.  “Ma’am,” he tipped his head. 

                “Repair Engineer,” she returned evenly. 

                He seemed to preen over the mock title.  He looked past her at the window where the blinds hung precariously by one bracket.  Raising his eyebrow, “Wow, you just ripped the whole shit right down didn’t you?”  He said in wonder.  “I’ve been telling you that you keep yanking on that thing too hard.”

                “There is nothing wrong with my yanking power.”  She pouted, spinning back to her desk, turning her back to him.  She heard him chuckle and the plastic “thunk” of the bucket being put down.  She sensed him approaching her and suddenly his face appeared in her field of vision.  His green eyes sparking mischievously into hers as she squinted angrily.  “Don’t you try that charming crap with m-“ he gently pressed his lips to hers for a moment. 

                He pulled away too soon, causing her to lean forward in search of more.  “I don’t have to try, babe, you love me.”

                “And I regret everything.”  She huffed.  Blood rushing to her face, and heat pooling in her stomach.  These two were going to get her fired.  However, with each passing day having them around, she cared less and less about it.  She hated that they would have to leave her again but, she had nothing to offer them.  She had their love and they had hers.  Absolutely and completely.  It was a little twisted, it was beautiful, but it was theirs. 

                She heard a soft grunt and spun her chair to see Dean had hopped up on the windowsill to fidget with the blinds, in an attempt to fit them back onto their brackets.  She watched for a few minutes, taking in the muscles in his arms, the way they rolled across his shoulders as he reached.  There were so many things that she loved about them and her heart swelled in just thinking about it.  Deciding to show that gratitude, she stood and quietly moved to the window.  Looking up at him, her head came to about the middle of his thigh.  “You look like you could be on a pedestal.”

                He turned and looked down at her.  “You want to just leave me up here?  Like a statue?”  He posed momentarily like a pinup.  Duck lips and all.

                “I like you better on the ground.”  She laughed.  “Although,” she slid her hand from his knee, up over his thigh to his stomach.  “It’s almost the perfect height.  If only I were a little taller.”  She mused, licking her lips.

                “Oh, I’m sure we could figure something out.”  He squatted down and put his hand against her cheek.  “Might want to close your door though.”  He said softly.

                She smiled and hurried to close and lock her office door.  When she turned back, she saw that he had moved to sit on the window ledge.  She crossed back to him and stood between his beautifully bowed legs, resting her hands on his thighs.  “All fixed?”

                He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her.  The burn in her stomach reignited the moment his tongue gently pressed against her lips.  Her mouth welcomed him and her hand now slid from his thigh to his zipper.  His erection swelled against her palm.  “You guys are going to get me fired.”  She breathed against his mouth. 

                “Would that be so bad?”

                “Well, eventually I’d be homeless.”  She said sadly.  Her heart picking up speed as this conversation could go horribly wrong fast.

                “You know that we’d never let that happen.”  He hopped down, pulling her fully into his arms. 

                “My hero!”  She squealed in an obnoxiously high voice, eager for deflection, wrapping her arms around his neck, subsequently, knocking his hat off his head.

                “Oh, you can knock THAT shit off right now.”  Dean replied gruffly, stepping forward until she was pressing up against her desk.  Losing her balance a bit, and with a startled squawk, she half sat on the edge.  Looking into his eyes, she saw an idea appear in the bright green orbs, followed by a devilish smirk as he swept his arm out, pushing everything off the side.  He reached his hands down to the outside of her knees, then slid his hands up her legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  He pushed her skirt up around her waist as he did so.  Finally he lifted her up, fully seating her on the desk.  “I have always wanted to do this.”  He said, his voice dripping with desire. 

                “Pretend to be a maintenance man?”  She joked.

                “No.”  He replied, kissing her senseless.  “I’ve always wanted to stretch a gorgeous woman over a desk and have my way with her.”  He reached behind him, grabbed her chair and sat down.  He wheeled himself up to her, placing his hands on her knees once again, and pushed them apart.  He paused, catching his breath and looked up at her.  “May I, Gorgeous?”

                She gulped and nodded.  The next thing she knew she was on her back, in exactly the position he had described, with Dean placing torturously light kisses along the inside of each of her thighs.  She was vibrating with want as he’d begin kissing up from one knee, to the apex.  He pushed her dampening panties to the side to run a finger along her folds.  Then he’d continue kissing back down the other leg.  She bit her lip and reached down, running her hand through his hair, quietly moaning his name.  Dean loved hearing his name on her lips.  But what he loved more, were his lips on her. 

                He’d worked his way back, running his finger along her folds again.  Suddenly, he slipped his tongue inside, briefly brushing her clit at the same time he pushed one finger inside her entrance.  She gasped and almost shouted, catching her breath at the last moment.  Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as she arched her back, letting her legs fall open more, offering herself to him.  Allowing himself a deep, growling chuckle, he held her open and attacked her with his tongue.  Sliding a second finger inside, he curled them towards her g-spot, massaging gently.  She couldn’t help rotating her hips, riding the sensations he was causing. 

                Her first orgasm presented with her suddenly going rigid, back arched, her mouth open in a silent scream.  Yet Dean never stopped until she was trying to writhe away from him in over-stimulation.  He finally pulled back, dragging his wet lips down her thigh, as she lay panting and helpless.  She could see stars in the corner of her vision as she tried to lift her head.

                Then she heard the zipper.  She lifted herself up on her elbows, looking towards Dean who was now standing between her knees, stroking himself slowly.  His lips swollen and wet from her pleasure, he licked them as he gazed at her like a starving man at a feast.  She found her voice, “See something you want?” 

                “God, I love you.”  He breathed in wonder, “I love everything about you.”  He continued stroking himself, moving forward to line himself up at her entrance. 

                “Then please show me.”  She sat up further, bracing her heels on the edge of the desk, reaching her arms out for him. 

                “Do you love me too?”  He asked, his face moving closer to hers as he sheathed himself in her.   His eyes burned into hers as he braced his hands on either side of her hips and her arms moved around his neck. 

                “Yes.”  She replied with no hesitation, her body welcoming his length and tightening around him.  “Yes.  Yes.  I love you.”

                A full orgasm each later, Dean half lay across Y/N, catching his breath.  She was lazily running her hand through his sweaty hair.  He gently trailed his fingertips up her side, smiling as she jiggled a little.  Y/N was very ticklish sometimes.  He sighed and lifted his body from hers, retrieving his boxers and pants from the floor and pulling them back on before sitting in her chair.  Frowning as she closed her legs and sat up. 

                “What’s that look for?”  She asked, puzzled.

                He blushed, “I liked the view.” 

                Rolling her eyes a little she hopped off the edge of the desk and began putting herself back together.  Reaching out, she tried to straighten his sex-messed hair.  “Sorry about that.”  She smiled down at him, her hand brushing over his cheek.  They stayed like that for a moment, lost in the eyes of each other. 

                Finally his tongue poked out to wet his lips.  “When can you leave?”

                She looked at her watch, “Well it’s only two.  I have to stay until at least-“ she stopped when his hand took her wrist; covering her watch. 

                “No no.  When can you leave with us?”  His voice was almost a whisper. 

                Her heart stopped.  Her breathing stopped.  Everything stopped.  She was stuck again in his eyes.  There was no joking, no teasing, and no smirk.  All she could see was endless love and honesty.  Maybe even some pleading.

                “I, what?”

                He stood then, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.  “Sammy and I have been talking and we don’t want to leave you behind again.  You are everything to me.  I know you’re everything to him.  Come home with us.”

                “What about hunting?  What about keeping me out of the line of fire?”  Her heart had started beating again, but there was a weird ringing in her ears, possibly panic. 

                “Sam says he has a solution to that.  And that it’s a good one.”  He promised. 

                There was a voice in her head was yelling to say, “No,” to stay here.  To stay here where it was safe.  Nothing had to change.  She could stay, the boys could keep coming to visit.  But her heart had quite a set of lungs, and the voice in her head was soundly shouted down.  She stepped closer to him, putting her other hand on his cheek, “Dean, I…”  She stopped when she noticed something in his work bucket.  She brought her hands down and stepped around him, reaching into the bucket and pulling out no less than 5 blue pens.

                Eyes suspicious and narrowed, she turned to the elder Winchester that she fiercely loved, whose look of mild confusion had now turned into sheer panic.  She glared and growled, “Dean goddamn Winchester,” she gasped in shock.  

                His eyebrows were raised and he put both hands up in a gesture of innocence.   Then suddenly looked around for his shirt.  He pushed her chair between them and took a few steps back towards the windows and his bucket.  “Look,” he said, refusing to meet her eyes.  He pulled his shirt back on, “I need pens too sometimes so I tend to just gather them and throw them in.”  The unease was clearly leaking into his voice.  The man could play an FBI agent with Oscar award winning precision, but he couldn’t lie to her to save his ass. 

                “You took my pens so Sam could catch me in Supply?”  An incredulous grin spread across her face as she punched him in the gut.  “Didn’t you?”

                “Oof!  Hey!”  He backed up a few steps, finding himself against the wall.  He clearly wasn’t entirely sure how upset she was and she wasn’t about to help him out at all.  “Look, Y/N.”  He looked like he could conceivably bolt for the door.  Which just made this more hilarious.     

                “Did you mess with the blinds too?”  She demanded as she tried miserably to keep the smile off her face.  She pressed her body against his, his hands immediately going to her hips. 

                “What?”  His face squinched into his offended disbelief look, “Of course not!”  She pressed her hips against him and his breath caught in his throat.  “I- Yes.  Yes I did.”

                “I’m aghast!”  She decreed dramatically as she stepped back and spun away from him.  He reached out to snag her wrist as she tried to escape.  “No!  Lemme go!”  She gave a half-hearted tug as   she was about as terrible an actor as he was right now.  He was also considerably stronger.  She was laughing as he grabbed her, spun her back against the wall he was just against.  His body now pressed against her, she could feel his breath on her face.  “Lemme go.  I hate you.”  She struggled weakly as her laughter finally overtook her. 

                “You keep wiggling like that and you’re going to wind up back across that desk.”  He whispered dangerously.  She could easily feel that he was hardening again and damn if she didn’t want to take him up on that. 

                She huffed.  “Ok Winchester.  When this hunt is over, you’re going to take me home.”  His eyes lit up like the top of the Luxor and he leaned in to kiss her.  Perplexed, when she turned her face away from him and he caught her cheek instead, “But first, we three are going to have a serious discussion about my pens!”  


	3. There are Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Winchesters are taking Y/N to the bunker to move in, some issues need to be seriously discussed. The Winchesters also need to face the consequences of their scheming.

                A week later, the job was done.  No major damage was sustained by anyone, save for a slight limp for Dean when he got knocked into a support beam.  Fortunately, he was almost completely healed already.  Y/N had put her condo up for sale.  She’d quit her job with no remorse.  A few of her things were packed into the Impala for their trip to the bunker.  This was just the first trip to her new home; and they had yet to talk about the Great Pen Incident.  

                It was at least a four hour drive.  Certainly an easy drive by Winchester standards.  She’d made the trip with them a few times before.  She already had her own room and had been given the full tour.  They hid nothing from her from the very beginning. 

Before she got in, she leaned into the driver’s side window, kissing Dean fully on his pouty lips.  “Drive safe,” she whispered against him.  “I love you.”  He wrapped his hand in her hair, gripping tightly for a moment before releasing her. 

                “Love back.”  Dean murmured. 

                She hopped into the backseat, sliding over as Sam turned to face her, “What about m-“ She stopped him by reaching out her arms, taking his beautiful face in her hands and giving him a kiss of his own. 

                “I love you Sam.”  She smiled as she released his now flushed and happy face. 

                “I love you.”  He decreed. 

                “Now remember,” she said, settling back into the seat.  “We agreed that there would be no funny business from you two on the ride home.”  She certainly had a plan in mind for the rest of their day.  She just hoped that she had the stamina for it. 

                They both murmured reluctant agreement.  “I still say it would make the time pass faster.”  Dean muttered as he started the car and headed towards the highway.  The windows were open, letting in the warm summer air.    

                “I’m going to take a nap.”  She said soon after they were on the way.  She settled down across the seat, dropping out of sight of the rearview mirror.        

                About an hour from home, Sam began hearing noises from the backseat.  At first he thought he was just hearing the wind over Dean’s horrible rendition of “Back in Black.”  However, turning his head, he found Y/N completely, gloriously naked on top of a blanket she’d stretched across the seat.  Her eyes were closed, her hair was fanned out beneath her, wisps caressing her face as the summer air washed over her.  As he watched, her fingers were slipping up and down her wet folds, sometimes circling her swollen clit.  Her other hand would grasp at one of her full breasts, tweaking the nipple.  A quiet gasp reached Sam’s ears as she bit her lip and trembled. 

                “Hey,” Sam gasped, reaching out to run his fingers up the inside of one of her spread thighs.  “You said.” 

                “Dude, what?”  Dean tried to turn quickly to see in the back, almost swerving off the road in the process.  He snapped off the radio.  “What are you doing back there?!”

                The motion, touch, and sudden absence of music disturbed Y/N and her eyes flew open to meet Sam’s.  Her pupils were wide, her mouth begging to be kissed, her fingers not stopping their ministrations.  “I’m thinking of the both of you.”  Her voice was thick with lust and a wicked smile curved her lips.  She glanced down at Sam’s fingers, trailing up her thigh and she shooed them away.  “I said no funny business from YOU.  I never said anything about me.”

                The brothers glanced at each other and groaned in unison. 

                “But you can watch,” she said to Sam, who was now sitting completely sideways, his back against the door.  “And you can listen,” she said more loudly to Dean as he attempted to adjust the rearview mirror to see.  She felt the Impala pick up speed beneath her as she closed her eyes again and returned to her fantasy of what she had in store when they got home.    

                “Is this punishment?”  Sam’s voice was strained.  She felt his fingers ghost her thigh again.  This time, she allowed it.  She couldn’t help it.    

                “Yes.”  She breathed.  Her orgasm starting to simmer in her stomach.  The purring of the car, the warm air, the anticipation, the mere presence of the Winchesters had her so needy, she never really had a chance of making it to the bunker without a release.  She arched up, and felt Sam grip her knee, the heat from his hand snaking up her thigh to her core.  “Rule breaker…” She gasped.  The orgasm was bubbling over and his mere touch was amplifying it.  Her breath now coming in greater gasps.    

                “I’ll pay the price.”  Sam growled, caressing her skin as a whimper left her lips.    

                “What, what is she doing?”  Dean’s voice was tight.  She knew what that meant.  He was likely straining against his jeans.  Hard.  “Sam!  What is she doing?!”

                She opened her eyes a little, her eyes burning into his hazel ones as Sam licked his lips, “She, uh.”  His fingers digging into her calf, causing her to gasp again.  “She’s naked Dean.  And she’s…” 

                “I’m coming!”  She cried softly.  Her tense body arched up, the brother’s names spilling from her lips. 

                “Oh my god.”  Dean growled as Sam stared, speechless, at their lover.

                She settled down, her eyes staying closed, legs falling open, Sam gripping her calf tightly, he turned to his brother.  “Dean.”

                Dean floored it. 

                They arrived at the bunker garage in record time.  Only when Dean turned off the ignition, did Sam release her leg.  She wrapped in the blanket around her and gathered her clothes that she’d abandoned on the floor. 

                She exited the car on Dean’s side and found herself face to face with Dean, who was staring at her, his green eyes now burning with lust.  He was torn between grabbing her and throwing her across the hood or carrying her inside.  Sam moved around the car to come stand flush behind her.  She leaned against him.  She saw Dean’s eyes focus above her head, looking at Sam.  She knew was doomed if they started one of their silent conversations.  “So what now?” 

                “We still have to talk about that shit you pulled with my pens.  AND my blinds.  Punishment must be meted out.”  She said grimly.  “There are consequences to screwing with me.”  Stepping away from Sam and walking past Dean towards the bunker door.  She could hear them immediately follow her.  She could hear Dean grumbling unintelligibly.

                “How can you call it a bad idea NOW?!”  Sam hissed. 

                Inside, she stood next to the war room table.  Still wrapped in the blanket, she turned back to them.  “I want to take a shower, and Dean probably needs to eat.”  Dean smirked and opened his mouth to reply, “FOOD, Dean.  We’ll meet in an hour and we’re going to get this out of the way.”  She turned and swept down the hallway to the showers. 

                “She’s going to eat us alive, isn’t she?”  Dean said to Sam as they watched her walk away.

                “Can’t think of a better way to go.”

                She had a black silk robe and heels stashed in her bunker bedroom.  She showered, donned the robe and heels, and grabbed a satin pouch containing two sets of handcuffs and keys and silk scarves.  She clicked her way back to find the boys sitting in the library.  Dean was at the head of the table just finishing what was probably a massive sandwich while Sam was sitting at the middle surfing his laptop.  They both looked up at her approach.  She saw Dean literally gulp the last bite and Sam, mesmerized, slowly closed his laptop.  “My loves.”  She greeted them dropping the pouch on the table.  Both men’s eyes were immediately drawn to it.  She focused on Sam, “Turn your chair sideways please facing your brother.”  Surprised when he immediately obeyed.  “Remember you said that you’d pay the price?”  Smiling as his eyes widened and he nodded.  She pulled another chair to meet up against the back of the one he was in.  “Hands behind your back.”  She wound both sets of cuffs through the second chair before securing them.  She had no intention of wrenching his shoulders just trying to keep him from using his hands.  It was a shame.  She loved Sam’s hands.  This way, Sam was unable to bring his hands forward, OR stand up without bringing the second chair with him.  Satisfied, she stood before him, untying the sash, and letting the robe fall open, revealing the nothing beneath.  His jaw tightened and his hazel eyes lit up.  “I said you could watch.  And you touched.”

                “I regret nothing.”  He growled as she leaned towards him, bringing one of her breasts within reach of his mouth.  Immediately, he latched on, sucking and teasing with his tongue.  She moaned and twisted her hands in his hair.  Then she stood back, retied the sash, and turned to Dean, who was now sitting back in his chair, his hands on his thighs, watching warily. 

                “And you.”  She approached and sat on his lap. 

                “Sam’s idea.”  He moaned as she brushed her hand over his growing erection. 

                “Jerk!”  Sam spat.

                Dean only glanced at his brother, before his attention was drawn back to Y/N.  She had a silk scarf in her hands.  “I said you could listen.”

                “Sweetheart…”  He moaned as she tied the scarf around his eyes, securing it at the back of his head firmly.  “Y/N, I DID listen!  I listened SO hard!” 

                “But you TRIED to see.”  She said softly.  Staying on his lap, she took his hands and brought them to the sash at her waist.  He immediately tugged on it and pulled it from the loops.  The robe again fell open and he judged by his brother’s intake of breath, there wasn’t much else.  Sliding his hands inside the silk, he was met with bare flesh.  He couldn’t help but moan.  He shook his head, trying to dislodge the scarf to no avail.    

                She shrugged out of the robe, Sam seeing and Dean hearing the whisper of the silk as it fell to the floor around Dean’s feet.  “If Sam gets out of those cuffs or you take off that scarf before I say, I’m going right to bed.  Alone.”  She said firmly. 

                “What are you going to do?”  Dean asked, leaning forward to find her shoulder with his lips. 

                She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to her neck, where he began licking and sucking.  “Whatever I want.”  She stood up, causing a whine from Dean.  “Take off your clothes and sit back down please.”  She walked towards Sam, hips swaying.  His breath getting faster the closer she got.  She positioned herself between his knees and he gazed up at her, eyes still burning with want.  She reached down and unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his waist, dropping it on the table.  Then she went for his jeans.  His erection was full and ready when she finally maneuvered his clothing enough to free it.  Smiling, she sank to her knees, and with no foreplay, slid the entire length into her mouth.  Sam shouted her name in surprise.

                “Sam?!”  Dean asked.  “What’s happening?”

                “You really want to hear this?”  Sam’s incredulous and breathy voice replied.

                She released his cock with a subtle pop.  “You worked together to get me.  Now work together so I can have you.”  She pressed her nails into the flesh of his sides as she dragged the cockhead over her lips, her eyes holding Sam’s steadily. 

                The younger Winchester hissed.  “She’s… got me in her mouth.”  He moaned thickly as her head bobbed up and down on him.  Her teeth gently scraping the sensitive nerves under the head, her hands cradling his sac as she sucked and licked.  “To the hilt.”  He grunted as she sucked in again. 

                “Does she have anything on?”  Dean asked, his voice a little gravelly. 

                “Just the sh-shoes.”  He began lifting his hips to meet her mouth.  She could hear the jangle of the cuffs as Sam worked against them.

                “They’re real issue, baby.”  She released him again and looked up with a grin.  “Not that shitty plastic crap from Dean’s favorite store.”

                “It’s bad enough I can’t see you and gotta get details from my brother but now you gotta take shots at Pleasure Shack?  When I get my hands on you, woman…”  Dean breathed. 

                She trailed her tongue up Sam’s length once more and stood.  Leaving him panting and struggling against the cuffs.  His brain flooded with images of what he wanted to do to her.  He wanted to pull her back to his lap, to hold her down on the table and make her scream his name.  To get his hands on her.  He growled, clenching his fists and pulling at the cuffs again as he watched her saunter back to his brother. 

                Y/N returned to Dean who had done just as she asked, sitting naked in the chair, lazily stroking his own cock.  She stood between his knees, and as soon as he felt her, he reached out and slid his hands up to her waist, pulling her forward.  “You have your hands on me.  Now what?”

                To her surprise, he stood, holding her tight against him, and covering her mouth with his.  His hungry tongue swirling with hers as he stepped forward one, two steps until she was half sitting on the table.  He lifted her and placed her on the surface.  His erection pressing against her apex, threatening to slide inside if only he pushed towards her.  Involuntarily, her legs opened more.  “What am I allowed?”  He whispered. 

                “As long as you don’t pull that scarf off, you can do whatever you want.”  She smiled wickedly as she heard Sam growl angrily.  Then Dean hesitated, puzzling her.  Standing still, his fingers pressing into her hips, his body was practically vibrating with desire.  He then stepped back and reached blindly behind him for the chair.  Finding it and pulling it behind him, he sat down, returning his hands to her thighs, he slid one up her stomach to between her breasts, gently pushing her onto her back.  Before she was settled she felt his tongue slip between her folds.  She let out a gasp at the same time Sam moaned softly.  From where she was, Sam was right next to her, captivated by her spread out before her brother.  She held his eyes as she twisted and offered herself to Dean’s tongue.      

                Dean held her folds open with his fingers, focusing his teasing on the swelling bundle of nerves.  It wasn’t long before she was sweating and writhing beneath him.  She gasped his name and pushed herself towards his perfect mouth.  Just as suddenly, he stopped.  She tore her eyes away from Sam’s tortured ones and looked at Dean who was still blinded.  He pushed back, gripping her thighs, “I want you on your hands and knees, with Sam in your mouth.”  He finally said.  He slid his hands up, finding her own and then standing and pulling her forward off the table. 

                “I…”  Her voice faltered, as the heat in his voice stoked the desire in her core.  She reached down, grasping his cock in her hand and stroking him.  She twisted her wrist as she stroked.  Her body was thrumming with the attention Dean had just given her.  He grunted and bent a little at the waist.  But he held her firmly.  She was stalling clearly not expecting this turn of events.

                “You said you wanted us to work together.  Doesn’t that count?”

                She looked over her shoulder at Sam who was looking wrecked, his erection standing and throbbing as he watched her.  “Do you want that?”  She asked Sam.

                “I want…”  He tugged again at the cuffs.  “Release.”  He growled.  “I want you.”

                She turned back to Dean, kissing him fully.  Melting into his arms as he wrapped them around her.  His own cock pulsing against her.  “Okay.”  She led Dean around the table to stand behind her as she stood before Sam.  “Have we learned a lesson?”  She asked, suddenly realizing that she never really had control.  The thought was intensely arousing albeit a little alarming.    

                They answered in unison.  “Yes.”

                She leaned back against Dean as she slid down to all fours before him.  She rested her elbows on Sam’s thighs and looked up at him as she poked her tongue out and dragged it up his length.  His eyes rolled back into his head as it fell backwards.  “Oh God.”  He moaned.  “When I get my hands on you…” his voice trailed away as she pulled him fully back into her warm mouth. 

                Dean dropped to his own knees behind her, grasping her hips and sheathing himself with a grunt.  Immediately he started at a furious pace, pushing his brother’s cock farther into her mouth as she gasped around it in pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for the brothers to find their release.  Dean first with a stutter to his rhythm and a cry, “I can’t… I…” in response, she pushed back harder onto him as he came.

                Sam next, his hips bucking into her mouth.  “Y/N.”  He purred.  Exploding with a growl and his entire body tensing and she swore she heard the wood of the chair cracking.  The thought of Sam being THAT strong sent a shiver through her and she realized that Dean was still behind her, massaging her clit and opening with his fingers. 

                She dropped her head against Sam’s thigh.  “You can take off the scarf.  Sam, you can…”

                She was suddenly being lifted in the air by the waist and dropped on the table, her legs hanging off the edge.  With a squeal of pure shock, she saw Sam stand, cuffs dangling from one wrist as he stepped in front of her.  His eyes dark and dangerous.  How long had the cuffs been off?  How long had been free?  It was his turn to position himself between her legs, staring down at her as he pushed his jeans and boxers down. 

                Dean, meanwhile had pulled his boxers back on as he moved to the other side of the table, reaching to position her straight across it.  “If you don’t want to, say so and we’re done.”  Dean said soberly.  She looked up at upside down Dean then back at Sam, who broke his demeanor to nod in agreement.

                “Is someone going to put a dick in me or what?”  She asked.   

                “Looks like everybody gets a happy ending.”  Dean growled as the Winchesters descended on her.   


End file.
